Mysa Nal
Mysa Nal (codename White Witch) is a native of the planet Naltor. Unlike most Naltorians, she does not have the power of clairvoyance. Mysa went to Sorcerers' World instead to train under Mordru. After defeating him when he showed his evil nature, she joined the Legion of Superheroes with her sister. Background 1993 - 2016 Mysa was born on the planet of Naltor to the High Seer, Kiwa Nal. As the first born of prominent family, she was expected to be gifted with great powers. However, unlike most Naltorians, Mysa was not blessed with the power of clairvoyance. This led to Mysa becoming an outcast with the Naltorians avoiding her other than her mother & sister. Although, Mysa did possess a natural ability in magic & occultism. Though she still had her own unique powers, she mostly grew up in the spotlight of her younger sister. Though her sister's sweet personality prevented Mysa from ever resenting her as she knew it was not Nura's fault. To further her occult skills & prove her worth to her planet, Mysa travelled to the planet Zerox. Zerox, also known as the Sorcerers' World, is the universal focus of all magic & touchpoint for all magical dimensions (i.e. Gemworld, Skartaris, Hell, Land of the Nightshades, The Dreaming, Azarath, Faerie). Upon her arrival, Mysa began training in the mystic arts. She studied under the tutelage of five instructors, who were of the most powerful mystics in the gallery.) From them, she learned how to manipulate water, earth, fire, air & light. As she gained more power over these skills, tattoos began to appear on her body & would eventually covers her arms & torso. Mysa's natural affinity for magic allowed her to easily excelled in her studies & become an accomplished sorceress. However, her success also came with Mordru growing jealousy of her powers & planned to harness them for himself. In the meantime, he transformed Mysa into an aged, ugly & evil witch named Hag. It would be weeks before anyone knew anything was wrong as Mordru told everyone that Mysa was in deep meditation. Her closest friend Elizabeth would be the one to cast the spell a spell to return Mysa to her new form. Together with the other sorcerers, they casted Mordru from Sorcerer's World & left another sorceress Glorith in charge. In the aftermath, she decided to return home before traveling to Daxam to join the Legion of Superheroes in along with her sister. She became a core member of the team & their go to magical consultant. She was one of the most frequent members on missions due to her certain abilities which led to her being away on a mission when Daxam was destroyed by Mongul. Upon their return, many members decided to return to their homes to deal with their grief of their fallen comrades. Mysa was one of the first to make the decision to stay with Legion & many members would eventually follow. Looking for somewhere else to live, the team made the trip to Earth to start their lives over after hearing about their heroes. 2016 - Present Upon arriving on Earth, Mysa's first line of action was to find her old friend Elizabeth. She knew that she was of Earth & hoped that she had returned after leaving Sorcerer's World. Before this could happen, the team was first intercepted by not only the Justice League, but also ARGUS, the DEO & Stormwatch. After much discussion & a seal of approval from the Lantern Corps, they were allowed to remain on Earth but were told they would be closely watched by various government agencies as they were new to Earth. The team lived among their ships for the first couple of weeks as they & the Justice League helped build them a headquarters in Smallville, KS. Once they were settled, Mysa requested the help of some of the superheroes in finding Elizabeth. Majority of the agencies had no information at all with others only having information about her up until her disappearance in 2008. But one agency was fully aware of her whereabouts & after getting the okay from her & the higher ups, a meeting was set up between the two. Mysa was ecstatic to know someone besides her team on Earth. The girls picked up where they left off & began regularly hanging out. Though in denial, Mysa began to realize that Betty was interested in her on more than a friend level & she wasn't the only one who could see it. After admitting to Betty that she knew about her feelings, Mysa confessed her own. The pair began dating shortly after & have been going strong ever since. Though Mysa is occasionally in space for periods of time for Legion missions, she always makes time to call Betty & see her every time she's on her side of the galaxy. Relationships * Nura Nal: Sister. The two of them would grow up pretty distant due to Mysa going off to Sorcerers' World to train as she was not gifted with the ability of clairvoyance. As they got older, they became closer despite the distance with Nura looking up to Mysa as a brace & fierce warrior. After Mysa returned, the two joined the Legion together & have stayed together ever since. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Magic ** Energy Projection ** Force Field ** Illusion Casting ** Teleportation ** Elemental Control: She possess the power to generate & manipulate fire, ice, water, earth, air, lights & shadows. * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Occultism Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 6 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Mysa used to have red hair but as she trained in magic, her hair became chalk white & her eyes pink. * Because she was born without the power of clairvoyance, Naltorians claimed that Mysa was "blind." * Occasionally when using her powers, her eyes become a lime green & her tattoos will glow blue. * After leaving Sorcerers' World, she wouldn't see Elizabeth again for three years until the Legion came to Earth. * White Witch has a power ranking of 164, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * On Earth-44, Mysa Nal is the older sister. * Earth-44 Explanation: In addition to Earth 44's Law of No Time Travel, there is also no foreseeing of the future in this universe. In the comics, native of Naltor have the natural power of precognition. Instead, they have the natural ability of c''lairvoyance, the ability to see or sense information that is not readily available to them by normal human senses.'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Mystik U Category:LGBT+ Category:Occultism Category:Threat Level 4